For The Moments I Feel Faint
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: You see two shaking bodies and you see them hug. Confusion and comfort, we suppose, makes this happen. Chase/Quinn, Logan/Zoey


**A/N: Hey! I know that my absence from the site has been ridiculously long and that this isn't a fanfiction that will be appealing to most of the readers (who will also hopefully be reviewers), but I decided to post it anyway. I've had it written for a while and I just thought it deserved to be put up. Also, it may be my last posting on the Zoey 101 thread. I haven't lost interest in this show, but it seems everyone else has and it isn't worth all the work it takes me to write a story if nobody is going to review it. Okay, so here we go….. Disclaimers are listed on my profile. OH ALSO, this is formerly Snowgal95. Yeah, I changed my pen name to ToBecomeAClown.**

Girl's Room, 3:14 P.M.

_Today was a terrible day. I found out that I got a B on my history exam. A B! That is drastically going to affect my GPA. I couldn't really study for it because Log…._

That is when the blue, spiral notebook hits the carpeted floor and you hear a pair of shoes running to the bathroom.

She's crying because she dearly misses him. She knows that she should also hate him, but she doesn't. Actually, she is still in love with him, but that's just a minor detail.

Boy's Room, 3:14 P.M.

A small, silver machine is atop his lap and it's making almost a silent humming sound. The only other sound in the room is his heavy breathing and quick tapping of his fingers on the keys. You know how you learn something new every day? We learned that Chase blogs.

_You know how you feel bad if you forget to comment on your girlfriend's new haircut, or you forget to wish her a happy half birthday? When you don't do things that aren't necessary to do, but that get you extra praise if you do do them. I for one feel horrible when that occurs. But those things don't seem as terrible when you walk in on said girlfriend, half naked, with her tongue down some douche's throat. Oh, wait, that's your roommate's throat. _

Then he can't concentrate and he starts to run out the door. Which, is kind of ironic if you think about it, because he leaves in the first place since he could no longer breathe.

We suppose the bushy-hair teenager remembers his growing crush on a teen actress and runs towards her dorm.

Heading to Girl's Dorm, 12:01 P.M. (Same Day)

_This day is going great! I got an A+ on my chemistry exam. An A+! Hopefully that'll help boost my GPA. I remember, Zoey helped me study. _The soon to be single boy thought to himself._ I can't wait to go tell her. _

He never should have opened that door. What a fool…

_She has to be at her dorm by now._

He's going to regret this…

_What is she doing?_

You hear the creaking door that makes you want to cry.

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Chase- Chase…"_

An awkward pause.

"_I don't know what to say."_

Here you see the cheater boy place his clothes back on.

Girl's Dorm, 3:25 P.M.

Even though the mascara is corrupting her cheeks, the crying has seemed to seize.

She hears a loud banging. It takes her a few minutes to realize that the banging is coming from the door and not her pounding head. The girl with the glasses finds enough energy to get up and open the door, even though she's not ready to deal, she hoped it was her ex, not the bitch. But the same, she allows the person to enter. It's him. The boy who's going through the same thing.

Boy's Dorm, 3:25 P.M.

"_What do you want?" _ The seventeen year old millionaire asks as the blonde head walks.

"_We shouldn't have done that." _She explains. We see her trying to speak, but sounds refuse to come out. She seems fidgety.

"_You, you didn't like it?"_

He asks this, completely oblivious to the fact that he should be sad he hurt and lost his girlfriend, not that the whore didn't like their interrupted time together.

"_It's not that, I just…" _

She was cut off when he decided it would be a good idea to kiss her. And being the dumb blonde she was, she kissed him back.

Girl's Dorm, 3:25 P.M.

"_So…" _

He starts to infer from how miserable she looks.

"_You know?"_

He stated. We see her head nod.

"_I'm sorry…"_

She smiles slightly because she doesn't understand his sorrow towards just her, but she wants to be polite.

"_Do you know why?" _He asked.

Stupid, stupid Chase.

Her face turns to stone and she shakes her head.

"_I'm sorry…" _He repeats.

Her eyes are screaming out to him, begging him to leave. The both know this, but Chase decides to disregard it because the awkward conversation is comforting him.

"_What a fucking bitch."_

Her bluntness and foul language surprises the both of them. It also causes the boy to laugh slightly, allowing the girl with the glasses to giggle too.

You see two shaking bodies and you them hug. Confusion and comfort, we suppose, makes this happen.

**A/N again: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it and I encourage you all to review, that's what keeps me writing. If you're confused, make sure that you read the times of the day! And if you're still confused after that, than write it in a review or a PM and I'll try to explain it to you. **

**Also, I recently finished reading a play called Our Town by Thorton Wilder, and that's why this is written like someone is watching and talking to us, since it was like that in the play.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! –Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown **


End file.
